


Corroboración

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild Tiger está de regreso y Yuri quiera saber si sigue siendo el mismo héroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corroboración

Wild Tiger no le agradeció antes y tampoco lo hace ahora.

En vez de eso, mira las cenizas y las partes que el fuego todavía no ha consumido del cuerpo del hombre que intentó matarlo y encara a Yuri, haciendo una pose tan ridícula que Yuri habría creído que está actuando para las cámaras de Hero TV de no ser por la notoria furia en su voz.

—¿¡Lunatic, quién demonios te crees para hacer esto!?

—¿Acaso lamentas la muerte de un asesino? —pregunta Yuri, en un tono suave que pasa desapercibido gracias al aparato que usa para distorsionar su voz.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿De alguien que intentó matarte? —prosigue Yuri, antes de que Wild Tiger decida enfocarse en capturarlo.

Wild Tiger parece sorprendido, pues alza la visera de su traje y lo mira con seriedad, mas no con odio.

—Hay otras formas.

El tono del héroe es firme y Yuri sonríe satisfecho bajo su máscara, lanzando una llamarada tras Wild Tiger para despistarlo mientras se aleja, impulsado por sus llamas.

Lo ha comprobado.

Wild Tiger no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el héroe que él está dispuesto a aceptar y está de regreso, tal como ha deseado por meses.


End file.
